Conclusion
by Elfen-Note
Summary: The story is set in the time of last chapter.One-shot,rate and review


Only the ones with a broken heart can think of a single person all the time. His heart has been broken for a long time… Lucy, Nyu and the girl of his childhood were one person all the time. The precious one… not… but his soul mate. But she is no more, he is alone.

He tried to fill the hollow of her absence with his beloved cousin Yuka was not Lucy and hid did not fell anything while he was holding and kissing her,that horrible void was still in his couldn't lie to her,they broke was desperate at first,but then she realized she's not the one he needed she accepted it and gradually moved on with her life. Emptier is deeper. Earlier he wouldn't understand this sentence, but now it is clear to him in all its horridness. The death of his heart was worsened by the fact he killed her with his own hands. Although she promised they'll meet again, he knew it was a bunch of nonsense. "The dead do not come back to life" Kouta was thinking furiously "my heart is not coming back any more than she does"

"We will meet again, I promise. Come to our tree every last day of the summer festival and one day when I am reincarnated as a good person, we will meet again. So, come, OK?" she said it through a wonderful, tear-dressed smile. Yes, that's what she said and was the only reason why he managed to pull the trigger and kill her. Lucy wanted it. She couldn't handle killing anymore, he knew there was no other way and at the end, even her DNA side of personality gave him the gun. There was no other way. However, why did he come this year as he did before? Why is he doing it to himself? He's only hurting himself over and over again. With every thought, he'd hit the tree with his fist, "Make u your mind, fool! She won't come!" he thought. However, there was still that little, pathetic hope that she will come. A few of us will desperately hope for something even though we know it's impossible. That hope, small and pathetic as it is, keeps us from falling apart. Kouta knew that well, this hope kept him alive so far. There he is, ten years later, tenth year waiting. "That's what I am going to do to the rest of my life, and when I die, when my soul meets yours, I will not let you go, and when the time comes for me to reincarnate, we will reincarnate together, two lives will be created instead of one and we will never be apart" he spoke silently.

He brought a music box that he had bought so many years ago. After all these years, it would still perfectly play that beautiful, sad melody. Although he no longer cared about the melody, the music box was precious to him because it represented the connection between him, Kaeda and Lucy. The well-known melody brought back all the memories with her. A bad thing about good memories is that they bring pain when the people we share the memories with are no longer with us. They bring only pain to a broken heart. That bittersweet sadness…

He was there the whole day already and the festival was over, the fireworks symbolizing its closing had passed. "Well" he thought with a bitter smile "Maybe I'll see her next year". He froze in the middle of a turn. There was something different this year. There was a bottle with a paper sticking out the ground. Kouta threw himself to the ground and started digging with his hands, while his hands were shaking, he removed the plug and read the letter:

"See you again! I will always, always find this stone precious. Oh, I want to have an engagement ring.

For Kouta from Kaeda"

There was some noise behind. While tears were blearing his eyes, he fiercely turned around and saw her.

Lucy, his Lucy! More beautiful than ever! Sadness enriches a person and, if it were true, that was the reason of her greater beauty. There she was, standing right in front of him… her soft, silky, long hair, her radiant smile, her eyes glowing of rushing emotions. "Kouta, gomene , have you been waiting for me too long?" she spoke with a soft voice. Kouta was just looking at her. Baka " he whispered and pulled her into his arms, His whole being was holding her while their tears were merging. He enjoyed her closeness, breathing the adorable smell of her body, trimming her soft, silky hair. Lucy stepped back and cupped his face with her hands. He was looking at her always sad eyes and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss that was healing their broken hearts. But then, Lucy stopped the kiss, looked at his eyes and said "Kouta, I… I've always, always wanted to tell you… meeting you and being with you for at least one moment… it was the meaning of my life, but now… a moment is not enough anymore, I want to be with you always, always, although you hate me… I don't deserve you, I've killed these people, even your…..""You're wrong!" Kouta shouted "You are wrong! Yes, you have killed my father and my sister and I'll never forgive you that. But I also know it wasn't you, it was the other side of you. Even if you have done that, you've paid the price for their death. I was alone for so long, no more… don't leave me again…

He embraced her again. Lucy was, for the first time of her life, truly happy. With enjoyment she began hugging him and drinking his scent. The kiss was soft at first, but then it became passionate, because both of them were adding to it all the pain, suffering and loneliness they had felt for all these years as well as joy of being complete again. The music from the music box was playing in the forest while the two of them were standing hugged under their tree. It was playing for a long time.


End file.
